This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Research The arctic fox and rabies infection remains an attractive project, however, my lab currently remains very focused on avian influenza. I have two parts of this project running and two in development: 1) Avian influenza [unreadable]surveillance for avian influenza in Alaska. This multiyear effort will serve as baseline data for collaborative projects to understand the emergence and ecology of avian influenza in the natural environment and in reservoir hosts. a. Summary of 900 2005 samples analyzed to date - 25% positive, 5 subtypes, no H5N1 2) Environmental samples [unreadable]correlation of influenza in birds with influenza positives in the environment. a. 9 of 11 samples analyzed show matrix and np positives In development: 1) Immunogenetic studies in wild birds: Genetic characterization of immune relevant genes. 2) Functional assays of immune health